Wiki Rules
Of course! Rules should also be implemented to maintain discipline. To get started, here are some rules of being an FMEEB (FanMade Elements for EB) Wiki user/admin : Note: If you had 3 warnings you can get a block depending on the admin/moderator/b-crat wanted. Rules to Users 1.No shitposting. If you are caught, you will get a warning. If you did it the second time, there's a guaranteed ban. And so on... until you get a permanent ban. 2.Posting/commenting vulgar words, swear words, and the like over someone's creation are not tolerated. A ban is already earned. 3.Putting inappropriate/sexual content pictures will guarantee a ban. They are HIGHLY prohibited! A 1 week ban can be applied if you did so. Editing elements with inappropriate words will guarantee a 3-day ban. 4.Insulting moderators, admins or Bcrats is very obnoxious. Or even insulting their idea can be very bad. A 3-day ban is issued. 5.You can give credits to the owner if you are making an element they already made. BUT editing an element idea and claiming that it's yours is not allowed, however. 6.Making arguments/drama is not allowed. All users involved in the aforementioned scenarios can be banned. 7.Never make a sock puppet when your other account is banned! Once you are caught, you will be banned once again. 8.Do not advertise element ideas. This is not a commercial wiki for advertisement. Ask an admin to do so. 9.Vandalism is VERY prohibited! Do not change any articles. 1-year ban is earned. 10.Don't cuss to someone or admins/any wiki staff, your message will be changed. 11.Be kind to everyone. Don't feel someone "special" you like and degrading someone you hate. The way can go around. Like said, "Do not do to others what you do not want them do unto you" and "Love your enemy as you love your betrothed." 12.If you caught someone who is saying an idea is their property and a user or you made it, immediately report it, the user will be temporary blocked within 1 week, but never ever lie as you will get a block. 13.Don't make non-sense messages to any admins, such as "the one who messaged will get 100000 robux". The message will be removed and will receive a warning. 14.Posting memes in an admin or higher roles is very mysterious, keep your memes in a blog post or in an idea, you can talk to that person to let you post memes. If you did this, a warning is earned. Rules to C-Mods and Admins All rules above are also applied. 1.Being caught abusing your powers will guarantee demotion. Banning users for no reason can also issue bans, together with formation of fraud wikis and causing war. 2.Do not promote someone to be an admin. Only promote them to be mod if they had at least 700+ important edits. And admins as 900+ important edits. Takes 2,000+ edits to be an rollback. And then depends if the promoter and you agree to become an Bureaucrat. 3.Making an alt account and promoting it is allowed, but making a troll account and promoting it is prohibited. Do not do it. 4.If you feel hatred over a user, talk to them. Do not ban them unless their permission is granted. 5.If you can see drama going on, alleviate the situation. Just don't make it worse. Remember, admins/content moderators are like brothers and sisters to all our fellow users. Don't choose a side. Choose your OWN side and try to moderate the scenario. If the users insist, just ban them. 6.Don't try to make a war or mass vandalism, as even if your an admin, moderator or a b-crat, otherwise a temporary demotion of within 5 months is applied. Promoted extra alt accounts will be permanent demoted and will be blocked. A permanent demotion is issued if you repeat this all over. 7.Only Admins, C-Mods and B-Crats have the ability to post atleast 5 troll elements, no more than that. If you try to make more than 5, you will receive a warning and must remove atleast one of them. Violating the said rule grants a 3 day ban. 8.If you feel angry at an fellow admin, moderator. Or other roles, same from Rule no. 4, do not just immediately demote them and block them, just report it to a bureaucrat and other trusted fellow admin/moderator. 9.You can cuss a little, but do not repeat this all over. This is very informal and inappropriate to read for the readers. Rules to Making an Idea To how to make an idea. Go to Making an Idea. 1.Do not make an inappropriate element idea, this will be immediately will be removed and will receive a warning. 2.Don't add sexual content and adult-only images to your idea, as this wiki is NOT for adults. 3.Don't change other people's ideas and mess with them, you will be issued a block. 4.You can make a criticism for other people's ideas, but do not make a criticism that can mock or force them to remove it. 5.This wiki isn't the place for trolling. Don't add troll elements unless given permission by the admins. Only admins are capable of doing so (but to be noted that you should only make atleast 3 and no more than that). Admins abusing the power of their capability to post/create troll elements will receive warnings from their fellow admins/B-Crats and demote them, until they are permanently banned. Category:Rules